Tres Días Para Enamorar A Una Chica
by C0nie
Summary: Aunque Miroku y Sango se hayan comprometido, el monje no cambia sus viejas mañas y esto provocó que la exterminadora se cansara y se fuera inesperadamente. Lo que el monje no sabe es que hay un desesperado chico por quedarse con la castaña ¿Lo logrará antes de que el monje decida sentar cabeza? ¡Ten Cuidado Miroku! SanxMir OneShot


**3 Días Para Enamorara A Una Mujer **

Hola nuevamente chicos, como les había contado después de terminar "El patriarca" comenzaría con Fics cortos Y otro fic largo que estoy haciendo sobre Inuyasha en general pero obviamente sale mi pareja favorita Sango y Miroku. Este bueno me inspiré de la nada, ojalá les guste.

Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y su utilización es solo nada más por entretención. Espero que les guste es corto y me inspiré de la nada jejejeje.

**Primera parte.**

Los chicos estaban cansados de tanto caminar, bueno, en realidad Kagome y los demás, ya que Inuyasha siempre tenía las ansias de derrotar luego a Naraku y estaba acostumbrado a caminar sin descansar. Como era de costumbre, Miroku utilizó sus viejos engaños para obtener alojamiento y comida en una cómoda aldea de no muy lejos.

-¡Keh! Miroku…no te aburres de ser tan farsante- Inuyasha le reprochaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Farsante yo inuyasha?- Miroku se preguntaba así mismo poniendo carita de inocente – Pero si yo solo lo hago para que la señorita Kagome y Sango puedan dormir cómodas y no en la tierra Inuyasha –

-Eso es verdad Inuyasha, es horrible tener que pasar la noche en la intemperie- Dice Kagome temblando de solo imaginarse pérdida en un frío bosque.

-¡Este tonto cree que todos somos bestia como él!- Shippo salta a los hombros de Kagome, pero inuyasha lo baja de inmediato con un fuerte golpe por lo que dijo-

**¡TUUM!**

**-**¡AAAAAhhh perro tonto!- Shippo comienza a llorar sobándose su chichón-

-No puede ser, la misma historia de siempre- Sango se cruza de brazos suspirando.

-Inuyasha- Kagome le dirige una mirada demoniaca al hanyou, este queda en blanco- ¡AAAABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**¡PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! (jijiji si ahora con efectos)**

-Ka…ka-go-me…-Dice Inuyasha tirado en el suelo, con la cara llena de tierra- ¡Por qué siempre a mí! Demonios…- El hanyou se levanta rápidamente y voltea ignorando a los demás.

-¡Su excelencia!-

-¿Ah?- Miroku voltea para mirar de quien se trataba.

Era un aldeano que parecía de bastante edad, calvo y con un traje normal.

-Qué bueno que ya está aquí, el horrible ogro no ha dejado de atacar a las mujeres de la aldea para comérselas- Dice el aldeano algo desesperado y muy asustado.

-¿Un ogro que se come a las mujeres?- Sango pregunta retóricamente.

-A las mujeres hm….- Miroku levanta una ceja- Debo ir a investigar.

-Yo iré con usted- Sango toma su hiraikotsu.

Miroku y sango comienzan a investigar, mientras Inuyasha y Kagome los alcanzaban. El monje parecía muy serio y concentrado en lo que hacía, mientras Sango sabía que algo no iba bien, ya que el ogro podía parecer en cualquier momento, así que tenían que estar muy atentos.

-Su excelencia, debe tener cuidado ya que en cualquier momento puede aparecer el ogro y …- Pero de repente Sango puede notar que se encontraba sola, y sintió mucho miedo, hasta llegó a pensar que el ogro se había devorado al monje- ¡¿Su Excelencia?!, ¿Dónde está su excelencia?...no me asuste por favor…-Sango comienza a desesperarse y a correr en busca de Miroku, pero cuando llega a la esquina puede notar como el monje pervertido se encontraba con dos señoritas.

Miroku estaba consolando a dos mujeres que habían perdido a sus hermanas, pero por lo menos no había nada sospechoso en eso, aún así Sango estaba muy molesta.

-Su excelencia tenemos mucho miedo, con mi hermana menor Miyaki ya no podemos dormir bien en las noches con el miedo de que nos pueda matar un ogro- Le dice una joven hermosa.

-Debe estar tranquila hermosa señorita, que yo la voy a proteger, está de suerte ya que no siempre se pasan monjes como yo por esta aldea, puede estar segura conmigo…-Miroku la toma de las manos, pero antes de hacer algo dudoso, recibe un "hiraikotsurazo" en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo.

-¡Su excelencia!- Se altera la joven al ver al monje en el suelo, pero al notar que se trataba de la castaña se tranquilizó un poco- Lo siento, ¿es usted su esposa?-

-Ah… ¿Su esposa? – Sango se sonroja hasta las orejas- Eh no, no, claro que no- Se cruza de brazos demostrando seriedad.

De repente, el ogro aparece de la nada, tomando a Sango distraída, este logra dañarle un poco el brazo y cae al suelo. Al levantarse intenta advertirle a Miroku.

-¡Su excelencia cuidad…!- Pero al ver que el monje protegía a la otra joven, al ver como casi a ella la cortan por la mitad, le dieron ganas de golpearlo otra vez…pero era mejor ocupar esas malas energías en derrotar al ogro, así se toma su arma y se levanta- ¡Hiraaaaaaaaaaaikotsuuuuuuuuu uuu!-

**¡POOOOOF!**

Sango logra partir por la mitad al ogro con su boomerang, el demonio cae al suelo y se desintegra, mientras sango recupera a su Hiraikotsu y se dirige a donde estaba Inuyasha y los demás, ignorando por completo al libidinoso monje quien nuevamente metía la pata.

-¡Sango!, ¿Ya derribaste al ogro?...demonios no me dejaron nada- Inuyasha se cruza de brazos muy molesto.

-Inuyasha no seas así, lo que importa es que sango está bien…- Kagome aparece detrás.

-Gracias Kagome…- Dice la castaña sobándose su brazo, que estaba sangrando un poco.

-¡Sango!, te hizo daño…espérame un poco- La morena sacó una venda de su mochila y se la colocó para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

-Nuevamente gracias Kagome- Sango le sonríe.

-¿Y Miroku? – Pregunta el Hanyou.

-Ah…está "Protegiendo" a las aldeanas- Sango se adelanta para la cena muy molesta.

-Inuyasha creo que no debiste haber hecho esa pregunta- Kagome lo mira de reojo.

-¡No me regañes por todo!, no es mi culpa que el pervertido de ese se largue con la primera mujer que vea y no esté con sango-

-Inuyasha….¡ABAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

**¡PLOOPPPF!**

Sango mira hacia el suelo, era verdad, el monje siempre prefería mil veces estar con cualquier otra mujer que a su lado, cuando fuera posible, no entendía cual era el verdadero valor de estar con ella.

Ya era la hora de la cena, estaban todos comiendo e Inuyasha y Shippo para variar peleaban por quien tenía el plato más grande. Sango observaba de reojo al monje quien al fin había llegado a compartir con sus amigos, de solo imaginar el futuro que le esperaba le daba dolor de cabeza.

De repente todo cambia, cuando las jóvenes que había visto hace un rato con el monje se asomaron y saludaban a Miroku desde afuera, este les respondía con la típica cara de pervertido, Sango lanza un suspiro y sale rápidamente de donde estaban todos, el moreno la queda mirando muy extrañado.

-¿A dónde vas sango?- Pregunta Kagome.

-Ah…no quiero estar aquí…- Sango agacha su rostro y sigue caminando.

-Sango…- Kagome se pone algo triste al ver a su amiga en ese estado- ¡Oiga monje Miroku!- Se dirige al monje- ¿Qué acaso no irá tras Sango?¿No ve que es por su culpa que ella quiere irse?-

-¿Por mi culpa?- Miroku queda algo sorprendido, pero luego suspira, debía ir a ver que le pasaba a su Sango.

El monje sale y puede ver a Sango sentada en el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y su mirada hacia el suelo, hace tiempo que no la veía así y realmente no le hacía bien verla así. Se sentía muy culpable, decide consolarla así que se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado, Sango aún no deja de mirar el suelo.

-Sango…-

-¡Su excelencia!…- Sango le queda mirando, pero luego recuerda que estaba enojada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Son estupideces mías sabe…-

-No creo que sea una estupidez, no me gusta verte triste-

-Son estupideces, he pensado todo este tiempo y he mantenido la visión de que usted cambiaría por mi y por la promesa que me hizo como yo me propuse con todo mi corazón destruir a Naraku para poder salvar a mi hermano y poder sacar la maldición suya y de su familia…pero solo piensa en estar con mujeres-

-Sango…-

-Sí, así me llamo-

-No seas así, la verdad es que, tu sabes yo te he dicho todo lo que pienso de nosotros ya lo hemos hablado, eres muy distinta para mí y me propuse a estar contigo si derrotábamos a Naraku y tener muchos hijos, no he roto nuestro compromiso-

-¿Nuestro compromiso?, usted no tiene ni la menor idea lo que es comprometerse…y perdóneme que le responda de esta forma pero me he estado guardando tanto tiempo esto y creo que ya es demasiado lo que he tenido que pasar-

-¿No crees en mis palabras Sango?-

-¿Usted no cree que es suficiente para mi haber visto como mi propio hermano asesinó a mi padre y a mis amigos?, ¿No cree que ya es suficiente sufrimiento y que no necesito más cosas malas que pasen en mi vida?...- Las lágrimas comienzan a correr por el rostro de la castaña, esta se levanta y llama a Kirara, se monta en ella junto con Hiraikotsu.

-¿A dónde irás Sango?, estamos conversando…no he podido explicarte nada…-

-No su excelencia, ya no hay nada más que hablar, me largo…esto no puede seguir así…dele las disculpas de mi parte a Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo, adiós- Sango se larga en Kirara.

-¡Pero Sango!, ¡Noooooo!, ¡Espera Sangooooo!- Miroku intenta detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kagome, Inuyasha y Shippo salen al escuchar los gritos del monje, al ver que Sango y Kirara no estaba se preocuparon.

-¡Monje Miroku que le dijo a Sango!- Kagome estaba muy molesta.

-¡Nada! Le juro que nada, ni siquiera me propasé con ella…solo, se fue…-

-No te creo nada Miroku, eres un sinvergüenza más te vale que vallas por ella- Inuyasha regaña al monje junto con Kagome.

-NOO Sango se fue- Shippo comenzó a llorar - ¡Miroku debes buscarla si le algo **BUAAH!-**

-Iré por Sango, ustedes pueden seguir en búsqueda de Naraku ya que esto solo me concierne a mí-

-¡Jah! Yo creo que debemos ir también, ya que si vas tú solo, meterás nada más la pata de la que ya la metiste libidinoso-

-¿Está seguro Monje Miroku?- Kagome pregunta.

-Sí, no se preocupe- Miroku toma su báculo.

-No seas tonto Miroku, si sango te ve lo que menos querrá será regresar ya que se fue por tu culpa y debo admitir que Sango no puede faltar en el grupo ya que es la más fuerte obviamente después de mi, así que no pienso dejar que se vaya por tus tonterías- Dice Inuyasha mientras Kagome y Miroku lo miran de reojo con una gotita animé.

-_Inuyasha está muy preocupado por Sango, aunque no lo demuestre puede notar que la necesita y le tiene un cariño como todos nosotros (pensando)-_ Kagome sonríe.

_-Sango… (pensando)-_ Miroku mira el cielo muy preocupado – ¿Inuyasha sientes el rastro de Sango?-

-Espera- Inuyasha comienza a oler como perrito – Síganme, súbete en mi espalda Kagome, Shippo ve con Miroku.

Los chicos van en busca de Sango, quien no parecía estar tan lejos y había llegado a otra aldea debido a fuertes gritos que había escuchado desde arriba, no dudó en bajar rápidamente para ayudar.

Eran doce hombres luchados contra sirenas demonio que salían de un lago espiritual, estas podían mantenerse fuera del agua y poseían armas de filo. Sango no duda en usar su Hiraikotsu para ayudarlos, pudieron destruirla en cosa de segundos.

-Muchas gracias- Aparece un chico alto de cabello castaño claro, poseía una armadura y dos espadas en ambos lados, parecía un ninja pero armado, Sango no había visto una tripulación así- Veo que eres muy fuerte, me llamo Ren-

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Sango y soy exterminadora de monstruos-

-¿Exterminadora de monstruos?- Ren se rasco su cabeza algo extrañado.

-Eh sí, bueno, al parecer soy la última…-Sango intenta evadir el tema.

-Ah ya entiendo, bueno Sango, un gusto y nuevamente gracias…no me molestaría que nos acompañes a nuestra aldea es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-

-No, no es necesario- Sango toma su boomerang- ¡Kirara!...-La gatita salta a sus brazos.

-Si es necesario, no tienes donde ir… ¡vamos!- Ren se adelanta, mientras la castaña se quedó pensando.

-_Al parecer su excelencia no vendrá por mi…ahhh…(pensando), _Bueno muchas gracias-Sango sigue a Ren.

Era una aldea muy linda y grande, le recordó mucho a su vieja aldea de exterminadores ya que habían muchos guerreros, estaba lleno de armaduras y restos de demonio utilizado para diferentes cosas, Sango sentía un ambiente muy familiar y agradable. Todos comían juntos, como en familia mientras Sango se acomodó al lado de Ren muy curiosa por aquellas bestias con las cuales se enfrentaron, de repente se le acercó una anciana muy sospechosamente pero Sango mantuvo la calma y le sonríe, la anciana se sienta a su lado.

-¿Tú eres la jovencita que ayudó a mi nieto a vencer a las sirenas?- La anciana bebía un extraña sopa, de un color verde, no tenía un aspecto muy agradable.

-Ehh si, me llamo Sango, un gusto-

-Sango ¿Eh?, bonito nombre querida, yo soy Karsha la patriarca de esta aldea y protectora de este pueblo, mi nieto ren es mi sucesor, el manda a nuestras tripulaciones, y bueno como notarás nosotros somos ninjas samurái, manejamos ambos conocimientos y estamos por años luchando en contra de las misteriosas sirenas…-

-¿Llevan un largo tiempo luchando en contra de las sirenas?- Pregunta la castaña, observando a la anciana.

-Sí, las sirenas llevan más años que nosotros los humanos en este mundo, son parte de nuestro pasado, venimos de las sirenas, aunque la religión que abarca la región trata de hacernos creer en un origen más espiritual, pero ya tenemos asumido que todo es parte de la naturaleza, los demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales que habitan en nuestro país impiden que creamos en algo sin pruebas, y bueno las sirenas pueden tomar nuestra apariencia humana para engañar a los hombres de la aldea para luego comérselos y no dejar rastro alguno, es una pelea que mantenemos de generación en generación-

-Valla, es cierto, con la existencia de tantas criaturas ya es imposible no creer en las sirenas y uno realmente tiene otra visión sobre ellas- La castaña acerca sus manos a la fogata para recibir calor.

-En efecto, pero su verdadera forma también es humana mitad monstruo, una cola larga con escamas unida a un cuerpo de hombre o de mujer, poseen armas muy modernas y son bestias muy inteligentes, las mujeres se encargan de engañar a los hombres que se adentran en este rio y lo más curioso es que viven en agua dulce. Mientras los machos cazan y defienden a su especie, pero ellos comenzaron a matar a nuestros aldeanos así que no nos queda otro remedio que ir exterminándolos, tienen una mentalidad malvada y quien los maneja solo tiene el objetivo de que ellos sean la única especie humana, por eso nos quieren matar a todos…y luchamos para que no suceda- La abuela se acaba la extraña sopa.

-Entiendo…mi padre siempre me habló de distintas criaturas, pero de sirenas nunca, esto es muy importante para mí-

-Sango, al ver que eres una luchadora tan fuerte y ágil debo pedirte algo muy importante-

-¿Algo muy importante?...

-Nuestra población se ha ido debilitando, necesitamos una exterminadora como tu alguien capás de ayudar a mi nieto Ren a proteger nuestra aldea, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes para siempre, pero que nos eches una pequeña mano ya que el jefe de las sirenas me ha amenazado a mí y a mi pueblo y no descansaré en paz hasta verlo destruido, ya que el mató a mi esposo y a los padres de Ren-

-Mató a los padres de Ren y a su esposo….que terrible, y lo entiendo- Sango bajó la mirada, no puedo evitar acordarse de cómo su familia fue asesinada, como Naraku controla cruelmente a su hermano Kohaku para luego observar seriamente a la anciana Karsha – Esta bien, la ayudaré en lo que pueda –

-Muchas gracias Sango, ¿ves Ren?, es una gran muchacha- La anciana le guiña el ojo a Ren, este se sonroja.

La celebración seguía, mientras La anciana Karsha le pide un minuto a Sango a solas con Ren, para hablar sériamente con su nieto.

-Será lo mejor para la aldea Ren-

-Pero Madre Karsha, ella no es como todas las demás mujeres, ella es fuerte y profesional-

-Y por eso debes casarte con ella, debes enamorarla y amarrarla a ti como se que debas hacerlo, no la puedes dejar ir ella es una opción muy grande para lograr nuestro cometido –

-Dame tiempo, no hago magia abuela-

-Tienes tres días para enamorarla, para pedirle matrimonio o para que ella decida quedarse para siempre, ya que le he pedido tres días y si en ese tiempo no haces absolutamente nada perderás todo, la necesitamos-

-¿Tres días?- Ren se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía algo presionado, pero al mirar a Sango tan hermosa y tan perfecta, no dudó en acceder- Esta bien abuela, en tres días será mía

**Segunda parte**

La noche en aquella aldea donde Sango había encontrado refugio había sido muy grata para ella, después de un mal momento junto al monje con el cual supuestamente se casarían y tendrían hijos, quizás Sango mal entendió la posición de Miroku, quien al parecer solo quería divertirse. Sango se fue a acostar, cerró suavemente sus ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo, estaba muy cansada y el día había sido muy agitado para ella.

Mientras en otro lado del sengoku, un poco más lejos se encontraban Inuyasha y los demás, buscando a la castaña. Miroku no habló en todo el rato de búsqueda, hasta que por el cansancio de Kagome y Shippo decidieron dormir por esa noche, mientras el monje no dejaba de mirar el vacío mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, su preocupación cada vez crecía por montones, que como estaba Sango, y con quién, que si le había pasado algo. Claramente todo lo que estaba pasando era nada más ni menos que su culpa. Tomó tres palos y comenzó a hacer una fogata para que Kagome no pasara frio, mientras que Inuyasha le pasaba la parte de arriba de su traje de rata de fuego. Kagome quien aún no dormía decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que, monje Miroku… ¿tiene pensado que le dirá a Sango cuando la vea?-

-¿Pensado algo? Creo que aún no…-

-¡Keh!- Exclama Inuyasha- te has portado como un libidinoso en las propias narices de Sango y le hablarás como si nada eres repugnante Miroku-

-¡Inuyasha no seas grosero!- Kagome regaña como siempre al peli plateado.

-Supongo que cuando tenga un tiempo a solas con Sango podré decirle lo que pienso-

-¿Lo que piensa?- Kagome queda algo pensativa y luego le apunta con el dedo al monje- ¡Espero que no la haga llorar nunca más! Y si es así mejor déjela-

-¡Ah!, no se preocupe señorita Kagome- Miroku tuvo miedo de aquella mirada tan fría y malévola de Kagome.

- Ya me aburrió esta conversación- Inuyasha se acomodó en la copa de un árbol.

Kagome larga un suspiro mientras observa al monje, no tenía ni la menor idea cuales serían sus intenciones con Sango luego de encontrarla, pero esperaba que fuera algo bueno. Como Miroku no era de contar sus cosas, era un misterio total.

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña despierta con otra energía. Al salir puede notar que Ren trabajaba junto con su abuela a traer maderos para no pasar frio temprano, este la observa con una cara embobada, Sango sonríe algo nerviosa.

-¡Señorita Sango ha despertado!- Ren se acerca amablemente.

-Sí, gracias por todo, ahora me prepararé para derrotar a esos mounstros-

-¡No!, no es necesario…veamos…¿te parece si me acompañas?-

-¿A dónde?- Sango estaba algo confundida.

-A buscar leños-

-Pero ya hay suficientes- Dice la castaña observando la montaña de leños, pero al ver la insistencia de Ren suspira y decide acceder- ¡Ay!, está bien…vamos-

Ambos se encaminan al bosque, mientras la abuela Karsha observaba de lejos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Dígame joven Ren- Ren la observa al notar que Sango le dirigía la palabra - ¿Usted está comprometido?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?... Este…no…al parecer no, jeje- Riéndose nerviosamente.

- Ya veo- Sango sigue caminando.

-Será muy atrevido de mi parte pero, ¿y usted Señorita Sango?, ¿Tiene algún pretendiente?, la verdad dudo que no lo tenga-

-La verdad es que…-Sango se queda pensando un poco, luego mira al suelo al recordar todo- Supongo que no…-

-¿Supongo?-Ren se rasca su cabeza algo confuso.

-Es una larga, pero larga historia…en fin-

-Entiendo- Ren no quiso seguir preguntando, no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar, pero ese supongo tenía un sabor a señal, a posibilidad de poder lograr su verdadero objetivo, lo sentía cerca, muy cerca.

Llegan a un riachuelo, donde habían variedad de árboles, Ren saca su hacha y comienza a cortar, mientras sango le queda observando.

-¿Y yo no podré cortar?-

-¿Usted?, pero si es una dama…no puedo permitir que haga ese trabajo tan brusco y …- Pero no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando Sango le quita el hacha y parte en dos aquel árbol, con una fuerza impresionante, Ren quedo perplejo y mudo.

**¡PUFFFFFFFFFF PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSFFF! (El árbol cae).**

-Asombroso-

-No subestimes a una exterminadora- Sango le sonríe algo confiada, pero muy hermosa. Ren no tarda en sonrojar mientras ella cortaba en pedacitos el árbol. La castaña toma siete leños entre sus brazos y quedaban cinco más en el suelo.

-Con esto será suficiente- Dice Sango, Ren le asiente con la cabeza y la ayuda con los demás leños.

Kirara había tomado un descanso de la aldea, al ver que Sango había salido decidió ir en busca de Kagome y de comida más que nada, no tardo en encontrar su rastro gracias a su buen olfato.

Los chicos iban en dirección correcta al parecer, cuando ven a la gatita de Sango caer del cielo se sintieron muy emocionados, pensando que era Sango quien la montaba, pero no, venía sola.

-Sango no viene con ella- Kagome bajó su mochila para ir en busca de Kirara.

-Sango…-Miroku cambia su expresión a tristeza, una tristeza que solo él podía notar.

-¡Kirara te extrañé!- Shippo abraza a su amiga gatita- ¿Y sango?

-¡Prrr!- Kirara quería expresarse ante los chicos.

-Al parecer quiere que la sigamos- Inuyasha se cruza de brazos- Menos mal que llegaste-

-Sí, si Kirara sabe donde está Sango se nos hará muy fácil encontrarla antes del atardecer- Kagome se vuelve a acomodar la Mochila y se sube en Inuyasha – Monje Miroku móntese en Kirara junto a Shippo nosotros iremos atrás-

-Muy bien- El monje sube en el lomo de Kirara, Shippo en su espalda y la gata comienza a volar rápidamente, mientras Inuyasha con Kagome los siguen a la misma velocidad.

_-Sango, espero verte pronto…-_ pensaba Miroku en su mente, mientras miraba todo desde arriba.

Mientras Sango regresaba junto con Ren a la aldea, la abuela Karsha y otras aldeanas habían preparado un rico almuerzo, parecía todo muy familiar. Pero la castaña extrañaba mucho a sus amigos, aunque no quería demostrarlo frente a nadie.

Estaba algo sola, sentada junto a un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba en las afueras de las habitaciones de Ren y la abuela. Tenía lágrimas acumuladas, pero no quería que nadie la viera triste, nadie la entendería tampoco ni el porqué sufre por un monje tan pervertido y desconsiderado con ella, lo esperó la noche anterior, jurando que el llegaría, abriría la puerta de su cuarto y se la llevaría como todo un héroe, pero no. Nunca llegó, y eso la dejó muy triste.

De repente, Ren se sienta a su lado, con una rosa blanca. Muy extraño verlas en aquella época del año.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Si…no se preocupe- Sango intenta sonreír, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, tenía sus ojos muy brillantes.

-Algo me dice que no debo dejarte sola en estos momentos- Ren le sonríe- Mira- le acerca la rosa, esta flor es muy especial, ¿Sabes por qué lo digo?-

-La verdad no…-

-Porque no salen como estas en nuestra época del año, con frío es muy extraño notar una rosa y blanca aún más raro, por eso es especial, tiene un valor distinto… ¿no te consideras una rosa blanca?-

-¿Tú dices que soy especial?-

-Mucho más que eso, esta rosa es tan especial porque cuando la vi ahí indefensa nunca creí que podría ver una así, fue de otro mundo, por eso no dudé en quedármela, porque sabría que no vendría otra como ella – Mira fijamente a los ojos de la castaña.

-Que metafórico es joven Ren- Sango se sonroja, no podía evitar sentirse alagada por Ren quien se las jugaba con todo.

-¿Y? ¿Me recibirás la rosa?-El joven le sonríe

-Claro, muchas gracias- Sango la acerca hacia su pecho y cierra los ojos, por un momento recordó hermosos momentos en su aldea junto a su padre y su hermano Kohaku, pero luego…vino a su mente la imagen de aquel monje, sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, Ren le observa extrañado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No te preocupes, son solo…recuerdos- La castaña presiona más fuerte su mano una con la otra, mientras intentaba no dañar la rosa.

Al parecer para Ren, y bueno aparentemente como todos quienes leemos ya sabemos, que Sango piensa en otra persona y no la deja hacer su vida tranquila está algo demás decirlo. El joven se inclina y le vuelve a sonreír, no quería que se sintiera incómoda, aparte ella no tenía la culpa.

Ambos se quedaron callados un gran tiempo, mientras el suave viento soplaba que era lo único que hacía ruido en ese lugar, Ren decide levantarse y tomar la decisión de que Sango merecía pensar un poco sola, el realmente no sabía que pasaba por su mente, pero siempre es un caballero.

-Y bueno Sango, nos vemos en un rato más…debo ayudar a mi abuela, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme- Ren le guiña un ojo y se larga, la castaña le sonríe.

-Gracias…joven Ren- Sango suspira algo cansada, se levanta y decide ir a caminar un poco.

Era una verdadera lástima, tenía en frente a un chico peculiar y bastante atrevido, en el sentido de demostrar las cosas tal cual, cosa que le faltaba al monje, quizás si se hubiera abierto un poco más con Sango desde un principio, no dudaría de él, pero su forma de ser es como un cubo de Rubik, había que darse un enorme tiempo para llegar a la verdad, armarse de paciencia.

¿Pero qué pasaría cuando derrotaran a Naraku? ¿Realmente el monje cumpliría con su promesa?, ni con un pequeño pero mínimo compromiso él podía comportarse con las otras mujeres. Al parecer había tomado una buena decisión, pero se había olvidado de un problema muy relevante para ella, su hermano Kohaku. La razón por la cual ella había comenzado a luchar, era su familia, e Inuyasha y los demás siempre la apoyaron, quizás debía regresar y olvidar todo con el monje, con la frente en alto seguir luchando por lo que realmente quería y era a su hermano Kohaku a su lado, fríamente ya se hacía la idea de que así debía ser.

Tomó su hiraikotsu y se dirigió a un árbol de bosque. Lo lanza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hiraaaaaaaaaikotsu!- Grita Sango lanzando su boomerang, este regresa.

El árbol se partió en dos, al recobrar su arma suspira muy satisfecha. Y en su espalda aparece si, Ren, quien le comienza a aplaudir.

-¡Bravo!, que entusiasmo- Ren le aplaude.

-¿Ah?- Al notar la presencia del joven se sintió un poco incómoda.

-¿Te he interrumpido? Lo lamento mucho…-

-No, no te preocupes, solo que…no sabía que estabas observando-

-He sido un poco silencioso, te veías muy concentrada tirando ese boomerang-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- Sango le pasa su arma a Ren.

-¿Yo?... ¿enserio?- Ren toma a hiraikotsu con ambas manos, pero era tan pesado que su esfuerzo porque no se le callera se notaba en su rostro - ¡demonios!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se nota la enorme fuerza que tienes, esto pesa mucho-

-Jajajajaja…valla- Sango se ríe intentando disimular la gracia que le hacía.

-¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿Insinúas que soy débil? – Le dice haciéndose el valiente.

-Jajajajja no, no he dicho nada-

-Veremos, espérate nada más- Intenta tirar el boomerang atrás de su espalda para agarrar impulso, aprieta fuertemente sus labios y lo lanza…en una pésima dirección.

-¡Es una broma! Jajajajajajaja-

-Sango, eres mala no te rías…- Ren se sentía un poco avergonzado, pero al notar que la hacía reír se sintió muy bien, sabía que ahora solo debía acercarse más.

Ambos se estaban acercando más, mientras con los demás chicos.

Inuyasha y los demás viajaban junto a Kirara en búsqueda de Sango, hasta que lograron encontrar la vieja aldea donde se hospedaba la castaña, Kirara no dudo en bajar, los chicos y sobre todo Miroku estaban tranquilos al saber que pronto se encontrarían con Sango.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Karsha había preparado una ceremonia como la última noche que tendría Sango en aquel lugar, quería hacer una celebración con doble intención, preparando todo para que Ren pudiera conquistarla.

Sango estaba junto a Ren un poco alejados de la fiesta, ya que el joven había quedado de hablar con la exterminadora. Estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo, hasta que Ren decidió romper el silencio.

-Bueno…Sango-

-¿Dime?-

-¿No sientes que estos días han sido muy especiales?-

-La verdad es que sí…-

-Han sido muy, hermosos, únicos…ha sido muy lindo conocerte-

-Para mí también fue un gusto conocerte-

-¿Solo eso?-Ren agachó la mirada.

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué solo eso?-

-Ah…bueno, para mí fue grato conocerte y me ayudó a darme cuenta de que…tengo algo demasiado único frente a mi y no puedo dejar que se valla…-

-¿Algo único?- Sango se sonroja.

-Si-

Mientras Inuyasha llega a la aldea junto con Kagome, se dividen, Miroku va a buscar por otro lado mientras los demás investigan con la abuela Karsha, esta dice saber sobre la presencia de Sango en la aldea. El monje fue a buscar a los alrededores, un poco más alejado de la aldea, trató de ignorar la atención de las bellas mujeres, ya que no estaba para eso, aunque fue muy difícil para él.

En tanto con Sango y Ren.

-¿Y bien joven Ren?...-

El chico sacudió su cabeza muy nervioso, se acerca a Sango y le planta un beso en los labios mientras le toma de los hombros, fue un beso extraño, pero largo. Sango quedó en blanco, y justo en ese momento, el monje los encuentra, Miroku quien venía a buscarla presenció aquella escena, aquel hombre besando a su futura prometida con tanto amor.

Sango se aleja de Ren y puede notar la presencia de Miroku, al observarlo sus ojos se iluminaron por completo y no pudo vitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, olvidando que estaba Ren e ignorando lo que acaba de pasar.

-¡Su excelencia!- Sango le sonríe, pero luego recuerda que habían terminado mal…así que se calmó un poco…-¿A qué ha venido?- Su tono esta vez fue un poco más apagado – Ah, el es Ren, el dueño de la aldea-

-Su excelencia- Le dice Ren, en modo de Saludo, el monje le responde.

-Sango…te hemos estado buscando, bueno…yo…- ¡Vamos Miroku como no puedes decirle! Se decía así mismo el monje mañoso.

Sango por un momento abrió bien sus ojos, estaba ante dos hombres y se sentía muy rara, pero todo eso terminó cuando de la tierra sale inesperadamente una daga gigante, anunciando un ataque. Eran las sirenas quienes con la luna verde podían caminar como los humanos, comenzaron a salir y atacar a toda la aldea, mientras Sango toma su Hiraikotsu y olvidan todo junto con los otros chicos, Miroku la sigue detrás. Sango regresa a la aldea y se encuentra con Inuyasha y Kagome, Shippo y Kirara quienes la buscaban, no hubo mucho tiempo de conversación ya que el ataque era masivo.

-¡Malditos!...como molestan- Inuyasha saca su espada- ¡Viento CORTAAAAAAANTEEEEEEEEEE!-

**¡PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

-¡Tomen!, Shippo y Kirara protéjanse…- Kagome tira de sus flechas.

-¡Sí!, vamos Kirara- Shippo lleva al kitsune a un lugar más seguro.

El monje miró el agujero de su mano, Sango le tomó la mano y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada decía todo, no quería que usara innecesariamente su vórtice, pero era necesario y no estaban los insectos venenosos, era su oportunidad.

-¡Agujero Negro!- Miroku abre su Vórtice y comienza a desaparecer a todos los enemigos _-¡Vamos…aguanta!(pensando)-_

El monje logra absorber a todos, todos en la aldea aplaudieron por lo fuertes que eran. Sango se acercó al monje sin decir nada, este la mira y le sonríe, la toma de las manos.

-Sango…-

-¿Su excelencia?...-

-Perdóname…de verdad-

-Ah…- Sango se sonroja por completo.

-Mira Sango, te lo diré de una vez por todas, siento que he tenido un pésimo comportamiento a tu lado y quizás no te merezca…-

La castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta. En monje continúa:

-Pude notar lo feliz que te veías junto al otro joven, yo no te merezco Sango…-

-¿Está seguro de lo que me está diciendo?-

-¿Ah?...-

-Me refiero a que… ¿Realmente cree que yo estaba feliz con él?...- La castaña se dio cuenta de que Miroku había presenciado el "beso".

-Sango…-

-Yo solo quiero a alguien que realmente quiera estar conmigo, pero también no puedo negarle…que muero por…- La castaña estaba más nerviosa que nunca –

-¿Porqué te mueres?-

-No…no importa- La exterminadora se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda, el realmente no entendía.

Miroku suspiró delicadamente y comprendió todo, se acercó a Sango, la tomó de los hombros y la besó en la frente.

-Siempre serás mi hermosa y pequeña Sango…- El monje le sonríe, pero Sango no resiste más y le da un tierno beso en los labios, Miroku queda atónito, no esperaba aquella acción, pero no tardó nada en corresponder.

-Hay que linda pareja- Decía Kagome muy emocionada, Inuyasha deja su espada en el suelo y asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Bueno ya podemos irnos!- Interrumpe Inuyasha.

-ABAJO- Dice la morena antes de que interrumpiera la linda escena, el hanyou cae bruscamente al suelo.

Y desde lejos, era Ren quien observaba todo con una sonrisa llena de fracaso pero feliz por ver a Sango con quien realmente quería estar, se acerca a ambos con buenas intenciones.

-Queridos, Sango…- Observa a la castaña- Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida, fue lo mejor conocerte-

-Joven Ren…-

-Ah y para usted monje- Dirigiéndose a Miroku- Espero que la cuide y le advierto, estaré atento a cualquier movimiento en falso que haga con ella para que sea mía, porque jamás me rendiré-

-¿Eh?- Miroku levanta una ceja algo sorprendido, luego lanza un suspiro de tranquilidad y comprensión – Como digas, pero Sango es mi mujer-

Sango se sonroja por completo, sus mejillas estaban cálidas ya que estaba en una situación un poco vergonzosa.

-Bueno, joven Ren, fue un gusto para mí también…cuídese- Toma su hiraikotsu y se lo acomoda -¡Vamos chicos!, tenemos que derrotar a Naraku cuanto antes – Diciendo esto observa al monje, le sonrió, él la sigue.

-¡Vamos!- Miroku sube tras Sango en Kirara, esta vez se afirma de su cintura provocando que la exterminadora se sonrojara un poco.

Los chicos parten en busca de Naraku, aún con un destino incierto. Miroku sabía que no debía dejar ir nunca más a su pequeña exterminadora.

**Fin**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Bueno subiré muchos oneshots de esta pareja ya que me encanta, cuídense mucho y les cuento que estoy preparando un nuevo fic largo ojalá tener su apoyo.

C0nie.


End file.
